Ich möchte dir rote Rosen schenken
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot] Jordan&Woody Meine Version, wie die Folge 'Rattengift' weitergehen könnte. Am nächsten Morgen bereut Woody, dass er Devan Blumen geschenkt hat... Warnung: ziemlich fluffig


**Ich möchte dir rote Rosen schenken  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! _

_Spoiler: "Rattengift" Folge 12, Staffel 3  
__Genre: Romanze  
__Rating: K  
__Inhalt: Da mich in der letzten Folge irgendwie gestört hat, dass Woody Devan Blumen geschenkt und Jordan mehr oder weniger links liegen gelassen hat, habe ich mich entschlossen, die Folge („Rattengift") ein wenig weiterzuspinnen.  
__Es ist aber doch ein bisschen fluffiger geworden, als ich vorhatte. Naja, vielleicht gefällt es Euch ja trotzdem…  
__Bevor es losgeht, muss ich mich aber noch bei CallistaEvans für ihre tolle Beta-Arbeit bedanken! Ich bin echt froh, dass ich Dich habe!_

_

* * *

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
("Believe" Josh Groban) _

Ich weiß nicht, was mich an diesem Frühlingsmorgen schon so früh auf das Parkdeck der Gerichtsmedizin führt. Es ist noch nicht einmal acht Uhr morgens, als ich meinen Wagen in eine der vielen freien Parkbuchten lenke. Ich habe in der vergangenen Nacht kaum geschlafen. Immer und immer wieder habe ich mir vor Augen geführt, was am Vortag geschehen war. Und immer wieder packte mich das schlechte Gewissen von neuem.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es dieses schlechte Gewissen war, was mich hier her geführt hatte oder ob es etwas anderes war. Sehnsucht vielleicht. Oder einfach nur das Bedürfnis zu reden.  
Mir ist es einfach sehr wichtig, dass ich Jordan von meinen Beweggründen erzähle, ihr erkläre, dass dies alles nichts mit ihr und mir zutun hat. Ob sie mir glaubt, ist ungewiss. Aber wenn ich es nicht versuche, würde sie sicher die falschen Schlüsse ziehen – oder hat es schon getan? Wenn dem so ist, dann wäre unsere Freundschaft oder wie man das, was das zwischen uns läuft auch immer definieren mochte, auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Obwohl Jordan nach außen immer so cool und eiskalt berechnend wirkt, weiß ich doch, dass da hinter der harten Schale ein sehr weicher und vor allem sehr verletzlicher Kern steckt. Wunden, die dort aufgerissen würden, wären nur schwer zu heilen – wenn überhaupt.

Ihr Wagen steht fast neben meinem. Sie ist also schon da – oder vielleicht auch noch. Bei Jordan weiß man nie. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass sie gar keine eigene Wohnung bräuchte. Entweder ist sie hier, in der Gerichtsmedizin, oder in der Kneipe ihres Vaters.

Ungeduldig warte ich auf den Fahrstuhl. Mein Verlangen, die Gerichtsmedizin zu betreten und mit Jordan zu reden, wird von Sekunde zu Sekunde größer. Meine Gewissenbisse ebenfalls. Warum hatte ich Devan Maguire einen Blumenstrauß geschenkt? Nur, weil sie mit ihren Vermutungen im Fall Alex Dwyer/Jane Harris richtig gelegen hatte? Weil ich sie zu unrecht beschuldigt und mit ihr geschimpft hatte? Rechtfertigt das, einen Strauß Blumen als Entschuldigung? Immerhin hatte sie sich zuvor in Dinge eingemischt, die sie nichts angingen. Sie ist eine Praktikantin der Gerichtsmedizin, kein Polizist. Und trotzdem hatte sie sich in meine Arbeit eingemischt und sich damit selber in Gefahr gebracht.

Wie oft hatte ich mit Jordan schon ähnliches durchgemacht? Wie oft waren wir über einen Fall in Streit geraten und sie hatte letztendlich dann doch Recht gehabt? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber was ich weiß ist, dass ich Jordan noch nie einen Blumenstrauß geschenkt habe. Zumindest keinen als Entschuldigung…  
Ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber irgendwie hat mich dieser Blumenladen an der Ecke angezogen und mir die Blumen quasi aufgedrängt. Warum also jetzt bei Devan?  
Ok, sie sieht hübsch aus, ist ehrgeizig, intelligent. Aber sie ist auch ein richtiger Dickkopf, ein verwöhntes junges Ding, das immer das bekommen muss, was es will. Auf der anderen Seite hat sie es aber auch nicht leicht. Schon oft habe ich mitbekommen, dass sie von ihren Kollegen nicht ernst genommen wird. Sie ist eben nur die „Neue". Noch grün hinter den Ohren. Und sie muss sich dieselben Sprüche anhören, die ich mir damals, als ich nach Boston gekommen war, auch anhören musste.

Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass man es als Neuling nicht einfach hat. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund, dass ich mich für Devan verantwortlich gefühlt habe und ihr etwas Gutes tun wollte. Aber mussten es denn gleich Blumen sein? Ich meine, Blumen sind Dinge, die man Leuten schenkt, die man gerne hat, die einem etwas bedeuten. Habe ich Devan gerne? Bedeutet sie mir etwas?

Bei Jordan hätte ich keine Sekunde mit meiner Antwort gezögert. Sie bedeutet mir mehr als sonst jemand. Für Jordan würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen. Ihr kann ich fast alles verzeihen. Jordan ist auch so ein Mensch, der immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand muss. Sie eckt mit ihrem Verhalten auch ständig bei vielen Menschen an. Aber wenn man sie näher kennt, dann weiß man, dass ihre Dickköpfigkeit, das Verlangen nach Gerechtigkeit, einen guten Grund hat: Sie hatte als kleines Mädchen ihre Mutter verloren. Emily Cavanaugh war ermordet wurden, als Jordan gerade einmal elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Und das Schlimmste an der Sache ist, dass man den Mörder nie gefasst hat. Jordan verzweifelt an dieser Tatsache mehr und mehr. Sie vergräbt sich in ihrer Arbeit. Ein Fall wird von ihr solange verfolgt, bis er aufgeklärt ist. Ungelöste Dinge werden von ihr nicht akzeptiert.

In gewisser Weise sind wir beide, sie und ich, uns in dieser Sache sehr ähnlich. Ich bin Polizist geworden, um für ein bisschen mehr Gerechtigkeit in dieser Welt zu sorgen. Weil auch ich will, dass alle Fälle aufgeklärt und die Täter möglichst für immer der Gesellschaft entzogen werden. Aber ich habe auch gelernt, dass es gewisse Grenzen in unserem Handeln gibt. Es gibt Dinge, mit denen muss man sich einfach abfinden, auch wenn es schwer fällt. Jordan kann und will das nicht akzeptieren. Ein „Nein" ist für sie nicht annehmbar. Und auch Devan ist auf dem besten Wege, in Jordans Fußstapfen zu treten.

Wenn man es aus dieser Perspektive sieht, sind die beiden Frauen sich doch ähnlicher, als sie sich wohl selber eingestehen wollen. Aber man kann die beiden trotzdem nicht so einfach vergleichen. Jordan ist – zumindest für mich – die perfekte Frau. Schon gleich bei unserer ersten Begegnung damals habe ich das gewusst.  
Es war mein erster Fall in Boston gewesen. Einsatz in einer Bank. Als man mir gesagt hatte, dass Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh von der Gerichtsmedizin bald eintreffen würde, hatte ich fest mit einem Mann gerechnet. Dementsprechend überrascht war ich, als dieser braunhaarige Wirbelwind mit den haselnussbraunen Augen aufgetaucht war. Ihr Anblick hatte mir sofort die Luft zum Atmen geraubt und mein Herz schneller schlagen lassen. Jordan hatte so eine Art an sich, mit der sie bei mir genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Mit ihrem Erscheinen, war die graue Großstadt Boston, die mir - als Landei - doch ein wenig Furcht einflössend erschien, auf einmal hell und farbig. Meine letzten Zweifel hierher zu kommen waren wie weggewischt. Ihre selbstbewusste, lockere Art gab mir bald ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit, von Sicherheit. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte ich mich auf seltsame Art und Weise wohl. Und das, obwohl sie ständig an meinen Krawatten herumkritisiert hat. Mittlerweile mache ich mir sogar einen Spaß daraus, extra meine hässlichsten Krawatten anzuziehen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich ihr begegne. Und sie meckert immer noch herum. Und das ist auch gut so. So kommt sie wenigstens ab und an hinter ihrer Mauer hervor und zeigt Gefühle.

Gefühle zeigen ist nicht unbedingt Jordans Ding. Sie lebt mit der festen Überzeugung, dass Gefühle verletzbar machen. Und ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen, dass sie damit Unrecht hat. Jordan ist fest davon überzeugt, dass ein Fluch auf ihr liegt, der ihr jeden Menschen, den sie liebt, früher oder später wegnimmt. Also verzichtet sie lieber von vorneherein auf die Nähe anderer. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln. Trotzdem gebe ich nicht auf, dass ich eines Tages die Mauer, die sie um sich herum aufgebaut hat, zum Einstürzen bringen kann.

Zweimal ist es mir schon gelungen. Damals, als wir diese Autopanne mitten in der kalifornischen Wüste hatten. Für einen kurzen Moment hat sie sich mir dort geöffnet, mich an ihrem Leben teilhaben lassen. Unseren ersten Kuss werde ich nie vergessen. Das Gefühl ihrer warmen, weichen Lippen auf den meinen zu spüren, hat sich fest in mir eingebrannt. Manche Dinge prägen einen für immer. Dieser Kuss ist eins davon. Ich glaube, in dem Moment habe ich gespürt, was Jordan wirklich für mich bedeutet. Ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne sie sein. Auch, wenn wir nach unserem zweiten Kuss – unterhalb des Hollywood-Schriftzuges – beschlossen haben, wieder die Mauer zwischen uns zu errichten, bedeuten mir diese gemeinsamen Stunden in der Wüste sehr viel.  
Seit dem Tag weiß ich, dass ich Jordan nicht gleichgültig bin. Ich bin ihr wichtig, unsere Freundschaft ist ihr wichtig, und sie vertraut mir bis zu einer gewissen Grenze. Sie hat mir von ihren geheimsten Ängsten erzählt und mich schwören lassen, dass ich sie für mich behalte. Ich habe mein Versprechen bis heute nicht gebrochen – und ich werde es auch niemals tun!

Anders war es bei Devan gestern Abend. Sie hatte mich gebeten, niemandem von ihrer Zwei in Mathe, für die sie sich wohl doch sehr schämt, zu erzählen. Und ich hatte nichts anderes zutun, als es jedem unter die Nase zu reiben. Ich meine, was ist denn schon dabei, wenn man mal eine Zwei anstatt eine Eins bekommt? Ich hätte mich damals über jede Zwei gefreut. Aber dennoch habe ich irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb…

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnet sich und lenkt mich von meinen Gedanken ab. Im ersten Moment denke ich, dass die Kabine leer ist. Doch dann sehe ich sie, wie sie dort mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnt und die Augen geschlossen hat.  
„Jordan?", frage ich leise und gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu. Einen Fuß lasse ich dabei in der Tür stehen, damit diese sich nicht schließt. Erschrocken öffnet Jordan die Augen. Sie sieht erbärmlich aus. Die dunklen Ränder unter den Augen erzählen davon, dass sie seit mindestens achtundvierzig Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen hat. Die Vertretung von Garret Macy zu übernehmen, muss wohl doch anstrengender gewesen sein, als sie gedacht hat.  
„Hi, Woody!" Sie lächelt mich müde an und schafft es dabei kaum, die Augen aufzuhalten. „Was machst du denn schon so früh hier?"  
„Ich wollte zu dir", antwortete ich.  
„Oh! Geht es um den Dwyer Fall?", fragt sie mich. „Dann solltest du dich an Devan oder Macy wenden. Letzterer ist wieder da und hat das Kommando wieder übernommen. Hat mich auch direkt nach Hause geschickt. Wahrscheinlich um in Ruhe zu überprüfen, ob der Laden auch noch läuft." Sie lächelt mich schief an. Ja, das ist Jordans schwarzer Humor hinter dem sie immer ihre Unsicherheit verbirgt.  
„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?" Ich blicke sie besorgt an. Sich in ihrem Zustand hinter das Steuer zu setzen und sich durch den Berufsverkehr zu quälen wäre glatter Selbstmord.  
„Garret hat mir verboten vor morgen früh wieder hier aufzutauchen. Aber ich kann selber fahren. Ist schon ok!", antwortet sie und macht Anstalten, den Aufzug zu verlassen. Ich halte ihren Arm fest. „Ich fahre dich, Jordan! Keine Ausrede!" Ich halte mit beiden Händen ihre Schultern fest und zwinge sie, mich anzusehen. Ich kenne Jordan. Sie nimmt nicht gerne Hilfe an. „Du kannst so nicht mehr fahren! Du schläfst ja schon im Stehen ein."  
„Ok, ok! Wenn du nichts anderes zutun hast." Das habe ich nicht. Der einzige Grund, warum ich so früh hier aufgetaucht bin, ist der, um mit ihr zu reden. Und wenn sie neben mir im Auto sitzt, kann sie nicht weglaufen. Eine perfekte Gelegenheit also.

Wir gehen gemeinsam zurück zu meinem Wagen. „Komm, steig ein", sage ich zu ihr und halte ihr die Tür auf. „Du kannst mich später anrufen, dann bringe ich dich zu deinem Wagen zurück. Oder ich komme dich morgen früh abholen. Ganz wie du möchtest." Sie lächelt mich müde an und scheint zu erschöpft zum Argumentieren zu sein. Ein Moment, den man sich rot im Kalender anstreichen sollte. Es gibt nicht viele Gelegenheiten, bei denen Jordan etwas einfach so hinnimmt ohne zu diskutieren. Sie muss wirklich sehr müde sein. Ich lächle sie aufmunternd an und sie steigt ein.

Wir fahren schweigend eine Weile durch den immer dichter werdenden Berufsverkehr. Jordan hat sich in ihren Sitz gekuschelt und die Augen geschlossen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie schläft. Falls sie es tut, freue ich mich sehr für sie - und auch für mich. In einem fahrenden Auto zu schlafen zeugt von sehr viel Vertrauen. Ich selber kann nur äußerst selten, und dann auch nur, wenn ich wirklich todmüde bin, im Auto schlafen. Quasi blind darauf vertrauen, dass der andere den Wagen sicher und unbeschadet ans Ziel steuert, geht nur, wenn man dem Fahrer tausendprozentig vertraut.

„Jordan?", frage ich leise, als ich an einer roten Ampel halten muss. „Schläfst du?" Sie öffnet die Augen und lächelt mich an. „Nein, Cowboy! Ich bete nur darum, dass wir heil hier herauskommen." Jordans typischer Sarkasmus. Ich bin sicher, dass sie gedöst hat und sich nun ertappt fühlt. Ihr Lächeln wird für einen Moment breiter. Dann wird sie wieder ernst. „Warum wolltest du mich sehen?", fragt sie und kommt damit auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen. So kenne ich Jordan: Immer direkt. Ich überlege einen Moment, was ich sagen soll und registriere aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie ein Gähnen hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu verstecken versucht. Nein, das ist definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt für ernste Gespräche.

„Wir haben uns nun schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Du hast mir einfach gefehlt", sage ich leise und tue so, als würde ich mich auf den Verkehr konzentrieren. „Aber du warst doch gestern noch da", entgegnet sie. „Wie haben den Fall Dwyer/Harris besprochen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du bei der Autopsie dabei und -"  
„Ja, war ich!", unterbreche ich sie. „Das meinte ich auch nicht. Ich meine nur, dass wir uns außerhalb der Arbeit kaum noch sehen. Du schiebst Doppel- und dreifach Schichten oder arbeitest in der Bar, und bei mir stapelt sich die Arbeit auch ins Unermessliche und… naja, irgendwie vermisse ich unsere gemeinsamen Videoabende." Die nächste Ampel wird rot. Ich drehe den Kopf und sehe Jordan an. Sie blickt stumm zurück. _Mist,_ geht es mir durch den Kopf! Ich glaube, ich bin mal wieder zu weit gegangen. Bei Jordan bedeutet ein Schritt nach vorne immer, dass es danach zwei Schritte zurückgeht. Ich habe sie bedrängt und sie blockt ab – wie immer. „Hör zu, Jordan!", versuche ich die Sache wieder gerade zu biegen. „Es ist nur so, dass sich so viel verändert hat. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst. Und das nicht nur privat. Früher haben wir so viele Fälle zusammengelöst und jetzt kommen meistens Nigel, Bug oder…Devan." Devan, da war das Stichwort. Ich warte gespannt auf eine Reaktion von ihr.

„Ach, Woody", meint sie nach einer Weile. „Du machst dir da was vor! Nichts hat sich geändert. Und ich gehe dir auch nicht aus dem Weg." Sie legt mir eine Hand auf den Arm. Ich schlucke, als ich ihre warme Haut auf meiner spüre. Ich merke, wie ich eine Gänsehaut bekomme und atme tief durch. Wie schafft diese Frau es nur immer wieder, mich derart verrückt zu machen? „Es ist nur irgendwie so, dass das Arbeitsaufkommen im Moment ungewöhnlich hoch ist, verstehst du? Ich habe keine Ahnung, woran das liegt, Woody." Sie drückt leicht meinen Arm und schenkt mir ein zaghaftes Lächeln. „Wenn du magst, können wir am Samstagabend ja was unternehmen. Da habe ich frei…die Ampel ist übrigens grün. Du solltest weiterfahren, wenn du nicht unbedingt mit dem Truckerfahrer hinter uns auf Tuchfühlung gehen möchtest", meint sie dann scherzhaft und lässt meinen Arm los. Sofort wird mir wieder unangenehm kalt. Diese kurze Berührung von ihr hat mir doch mehr gegeben, als Jordan wohl jemals erfahren wird.

Den Rest der Fahrt schweigen wir. Jordan hat sich wieder in ihren Sitz gekuschelt und den Kopf zum Seitenfenster gedreht. In der Spiegelung der Scheibe kann ich sehen, dass sie die Augen wieder geschlossen hat. Sie döst.  
Kein Wort von Devan. Sie ist nicht darauf eingegangen. Ist das ein gutes Zeichen? Aber vielleicht ist Devan mit meinem Blumengeschenk auch gar nicht hausieren gegangen und Jordan weiß noch nichts davon… Wie dem auch sei, das Thema ist nicht aufgehoben, nur aufgeschoben.

Ich biege in die Pearl Street ab und lenke den Wagen in die Parkbucht vor Haus Nummer 227, Jordans Adresse. „Mademoiselle et Monsieur, wir sind da", verkünde ich scherzhaft und drehe mich zu ihr. Sie reagiert nicht. „Jordan?", flüstere ich und berühre leicht ihren Arm. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Sie schläft tief und fest.  
Ich überlege nur einen kurzen Moment, dann steige ich aus und rufe im Präsidium an. „Annie? Hier ist Woody. Du, ich muss mir heute einen Tag frei nehmen…ja, mir ist was Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen…privat…ok, dann bis morgen." Auf Detective Annie Capra ist Verlass. Sie wird dem Chef schon verklickern, dass ich einen Tag Urlaub brauche. Außerdem habe ich genug Überstunden, um den Rest des Monats frei zunehmen.

„So, Jordan, und jetzt gehöre ich den ganzen Tag dir." Kurzerhand nehme ich die schlafende Jordan hoch und trage sie in ihre Wohnung. Sie wacht auch nicht auf, als ich ihr die Schuhe ausziehe und ins Bett lege. Danach sorge ich erst einmal für etwas frische Luft und Licht. Das Apartment erweckt wirklich den Eindruck, als wäre seit Tagen niemand mehr hier gewesen. Also hat Jordan doch im Büro geschlafen. Wenn sie so weiter macht, wird ihre Gesundheit bald darunter leiden. Sie arbeitet einfach viel zu viel. Aber so ist sie halt: Vergräbt sich in Arbeit, um vor dem Alltag zu fliehen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich mit unter diesen Alltag falle. Sie geht mir immer mehr und mehr als dem Weg, flieht fast vor mir.

Weglaufen ist immer einfach – gerade für Jordan. Ich bin schon lange genug in Boston, um zu wissen, dass Jordan in der Vergangenheit oft weggelaufen ist. Sie flieht vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen. Irgendwohin, ohne Nachricht. Bricht die Kontakte komplett ab. Nach ein paar Wochen meldet sie sich dann meistens, um ihrem Vater mitzuteilen, dass es ihr gut geht und er sie nicht suchen soll. Meistens hat Max sich daran gehalten. Doch beim letzten Mal bin ich es gewesen, der diese Abmachung gebrochen hat. Ich habe Jordans Spur bis nach Los Angeles verfolgt und sie überredet, zurückzukommen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen. Aber es hat sich gelohnt.

Danach ging es eine ganze Weile gut. Jordan und ich haben uns wieder angenähert, sogar stillschweigend die Vereinbarung getroffen, dass wir uns mindestens einmal pro Woche treffen und gemeinsam etwas unternehmen. Meistens sind die anderen aus der Gerichtsmedizin dabei gewesen, wenn wir Bostons Nachtleben durcheinander gebracht haben. Aber es ist auch oft vorgekommen, dass wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend Zuhause gemacht haben. Wir haben dann Bier getrunken und Videos geschaut oder uns unterhalten. Oft ist Jordan dann irgendwann eingeschlafen, den Kopf an meine Schulter gelehnt. Bevor ich sie dann ins Bett gebracht habe, habe ich meistens den Arm um sie gelegt und ihre Nähe genossen. Die wenigen Momente, wo sie mir so nah war, musste ich einfach ausnutzen.

Unser letzter Videoabend liegt nun schon ein paar Wochen zurück. Wir waren bei mir gewesen, hatten irgendeinen Horrorstreifen angesehen - ich glaube, es war Scream 2 oder so. Draußen tobte ein Unwetter und irgendwann ist der Strom ausgefallen. Jordan hat sich eng an mich geschmiegt und vor Angst gezittert. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich nicht, dass Jordan Angst vor Gewitter hat. Ich habe sie nicht darauf angesprochen, nur meinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie ganz feste an mich gedrückt. Ich wollte ihr das Gefühl geben, dass sie bei mir sicher ist. Es hat funktioniert. Wir haben eine kleine Ewigkeit zu aneinandergekuschelt dagesessen und selbst als das Licht wieder anging, ist Jordan nicht weggerückt.

Ich glaube, das war der letzte Abend gewesen, an dem wir uns getroffen haben. Danach ist sie mir, wie ich jetzt im Nachhinein feststelle, mehr ausgewichen und aus dem Weg gegangen als je zuvor. Das ist Fakt, auch wenn sie es vorhin dementiert hat. Anscheinend war ich an diesem Abend zu weit gegangen und hatte an der Mauer, die sie um sich herum aufgebaut hat und vehement verteidigt, gekratzt. Mit Jordan hat man es echt nicht leicht. Man muss viel Geduld haben und darauf hoffen, dass man eines Tages den Schlüssel zu ihrem Herzen findet und auch richtig gebraucht. Ich hoffe sehr, dass ich derjenige sein darf, der es schafft.

Nachdem die Wohnung wieder mit Frischluft durchflutet ist, überlege ich, was ich als nächstes tun soll. Irgendwie fühle ich mich ja schon wie ein Fremder, ein Eindringling in einer fremden Wohnung. Unentschlossen blicke ich mich um. Dann schleiche ich leise zum Schlafzimmer. Jordan schläft immer noch tief und fest. Sie hat ihr Kissen fest unter ihren Arm geklemmt und sieht richtig niedlich aus. Natürlich darf man vor Jordan nie erwähnen, dass sie niedlich aussieht. Das glaubt sie einem nämlich nicht. Nur Leute, die damit leben können, im nächsten Moment einen Briefbeschwerer oder Ähnliches an den Kopf zu bekommen, würden es wagen, Jordan niedlich oder süß zu nennen. Ich würde es tun. Es entspricht schließlich der Wahrheit. Jordan ist für mich die perfekte Frau. Eine Frau, die mit ihrem ersten „Hallo" mein Herz geraubt hat. Ich habe es ihr gerne gegeben und würde es jederzeit wieder tun.

-o-

Nachdem ich einen kurzen Blick in den fast leeren Kühlschrank geworfen und beschlossen habe, dass man von einem Becher Joghurt und einem verschrumpelten Apfel nicht leben kann, beschließe ich, ein wenig einzukaufen.

Voll bepackt mit zwei Papiertüten voll mit Dingen, von denen ich weiß, dass Jordan sie gerne mag, und einem großen Strauß rosafarbener Rosen, steige ich einige Zeit später die Treppen zu Jordans Apartment hinauf. Es ist mittlerweile schon nach Mittag. Als ich die Tür aufschließe, ist die Schlafzimmertür immer noch angelehnt. Der Zettel, den ich Jordan dagelassen habe, damit sie sich nicht wundert, warum ihr Schlüssel fehlt, hängt unberührt am Dielenspiegel. Ich werfe leise einen Blick ins Schlafzimmer. Jordan schläft immer noch, und ich mache mich dann daran, die eingekauften Sachen wegzuräumen. Danach koche ich. Ja, ich kann wirklich kochen! Und Jordan hat sogar schon von meinen Kochkünsten geschwärmt. Ohne Mutter und mit einem berufstätigen Vater und einem kleinen Bruder aufzuwachsen, zwingt einen dazu, kochen zu lernen. Ich koche gerne. Kochen ist sehr entspannend. Nach einem langen, harten Arbeitstag in der Küche zu stehen, Gemüse zu schneiden und Fleisch zu braten, ist genau das richtige, um den Alltagsstress hinter sich zulassen.

Nachdem das Essen fertig ist, räume ich schnell auf. Die Blumen habe ich ins Wasser gestellt. Jordan besitzt tatsächlich eine Vase. Und dass, wo sie doch immer behauptet, es zu schaffen, jede Pflanze innerhalb von Rekordzeit umzubringen.

Ich packe das Essen in Plastikschüsseln und stelle die Blumen auf den Küchentisch. Sie wird sie später finden, wenn sie aufwacht. Dann schleiche ich mich leise ins Schlafzimmer. Minutenlang stehe ich einfach nur an Jordans Bett und schaue sie an. Sie schläft wie ein Engel. Ihre wunderschönen, braunen Haare rahmen ihr ebenso schönes Gesicht ein. Sie hat den Mund leicht geöffnet und atmet tief und gleichmäßig. Eine Strähne ihres Haares hat sich gelöst und fällt in ihr Gesicht. Ich zögere einen Moment. Dann beuge ich mich doch zu ihr hinunter und streiche ihr die Strähne aus der Stirn. Deutlich spüre ich ihre Wärme an meiner Hand.

Jordan öffnet langsam die Augen. „Woody?", fragt sie schläfrig. Ihre Stimme klingt noch ganz rau und verschlafen. „Shhh! Schlaf weiter, Jordan." Sie nickt und schließt ihre Augen wieder. Sekunden danach spüre ich wieder ihren gleichmäßigen Atem. Ich beuge mich zu ihr hinunter und küsse sanft ihre Stirn. „Schlag gut, mein Engel!", flüstere ich und verlasse leise das Schlafzimmer.

-o-

Als ich ein paar Minuten später im Auto sitze, überlege ich, ob es klug war, einfach zu gehen. Aber umkehren scheidet aus. Ich habe ihren Schlüssel in der Wohnung gelassen. Und klingeln kommt definitiv nicht in Frage. Jordan soll soviel schlafen, wie möglich. So mache ich mich in aller Ruhe auf den Weg nach Hause.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Fehler war, ihr die Blumen dazulassen. Ich habe extra die rosafarbenen Rosen gewählt, obwohl die Verkäuferin mir die roten aufzwingen wollte. Rot erschien mir zu aufdringlich. Die roten Rosen hätten genau das ausgedrückt, was ich empfinde „Du hast mein Herz gewonnen". Es hätte der Wahrheit entsprochen, aber auch gleichzeitig eine Botschaft hinterlassen, die Jordan unter Druck gesetzt hätte. Ich möchte Jordan nicht unter Druck setzten. Ich denke, sie weiß, was ich für sie empfinde. Sie soll sich soviel Zeit lassen, wie sie braucht. Ich werde für sie da sein. Ich weiß nicht, ob Jordan die Bedeutung der Farben kennt, aber Rosa bedeutet „Schüchternheit" und sagt: „Du sollst Dir Zeit lassen. Ich liebe Dich zärtlich."

Und genau das tue ich. Ich liebe Jordan und möchte sie nicht verlieren. Auch, wenn sie vielleicht niemals dieselben Gefühle für mich entwickelt, möchte ich, dass sie weiß, dass ich immer für sie da bin. Ich werde immer für sie da sein und versuchen ihr der Freund zu sein, den sie braucht. Es wird nicht leicht werden, aber ich werde es schaffen. Ein Blick in ihre haselnussbraunen Augen gibt mir die Kraft, es zu schaffen. Das Gespräch über Devan ist nicht aufgehoben. Ich werde es so schnell wie möglich nachholen müssen. Aber nicht heute. Heute ist erst einmal wichtig, dass Jordan weiß, dass sie in mir einen Freund hat, der sie liebt.

**

* * *

**

Ende

(Die Bedeutung der Rosenfarben wird hier erklärt: www.welt-der-rosen.de/blspr.htm)

So, ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen. Schreibt Ihr mir ein kleines Review?


End file.
